In the Dark
by therainydaykids
Summary: Ever since fourth year Lily Potter has been able keep her friendship with Scorpius Malfoy a secret with relative ease. But what happens when they start hiding a little more than just friendship? LilyxScorpius -second gen- R
1. Prolouge

**In the Dark **

**Summary: ****Ever since fourth year Lily Potter has been able to keep her friendship with Scorpius Malfoy in the dark with relative ease. But what happens when they start hiding something more than just friendship? L/S -second gen- R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR. **

_We're one mistake for being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

~17 forever, Metro Station

******

**Lily Potter-fourth year**

Prologue: _When one door closes, another opens. _

My flaming auburn hair whipped against my face and delicate shivers were running through my goose bump ridden body. I didn't care that I was about to freeze my butt off and most likely have a killer cold for the next week; the adrenaline pumping through my veins was doing a good job of clouding any thoughts of being sane. Hesitation was lacing my movements as I wandered forward, the foreboding crash of the waves serving as a constant reminder of what was to come. But I refused to falter.

"C'mon Lil, your not chickening out on us are you?" I recognized the jeering voice immediately as Connor Reed from Hufflepuff. I resisted the urge to laugh; the mere _idea _of me "chickening" out was ridiculous. But then again Connor never had been the brightest bulb in the box…

"Me, chicken out...Never!" I twirled slightly trying to appear confident, my voice ringing through the night. I peeled my t-shirt of my body and threw it to the side, I couldn't be sure if it was the spray of icy water or my own perspiration that had drenched it so. Unperturbed by the fact that I was wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of shorts and my favourite bra, a get up that exposed a _tad_ more skin that I would have normally been comfortable in. But then again this wasn't exactly a normal situation. Most people would be happily situated in the warm common room at this hour, fighting over who gets the best chair and who gets to sit next to the fire. Most people wouldn't be about to do something so extremely stupid, say, like jumping into a freezing lake in the middle of winter with nothing but her undergarments on.

"Hurry up, Lily, it's freezing out here!" Whined Melissa Colbert, I rolled my eyes. I swear her life revolves around everyone else revolving around her. She was one of those typical girls with blonde hair and perfect tans that spoke in such girlish, high squeals that it took every ounce of your self control not to block your eyes or check if the windows were still in tact.

"Jeez, Mel, at least you have more than one of layer clothing on, which is more than I can say about me" Satisfaction began to spread through my body as I heard the delighted sniggers of the male party. I didn't care that my comment had most likely planted a series of indecent thoughts in the guy's heads; it was worth it to steal the limelight from Melissa, even if it was just for a moment. Besides, the whole point I was here was to prove that I was "It girl" material and I could move up from the "B list" to the "A list".

"It's not like you would be able to see it, guys, in case you haven't noticed its _dark_" Melissa said, in a failed to attempt to get back into the spot light. Lowering her voice in a mock whisper she continued changing her method of attack "And from what I hear it's not much to see anyway" Not feeling like a cat fight I ignored her quip but secretly I was fuming. How dare her, its not like it wasn't common knowledge that 90% of the guys in our year had seen her naked. It was hypocrisy at its peak.

"A fresh face is always good though, especially since yours is getting a bit old, Mel" It was clear that Connor's jibe was referring to regions far below the face and jeers erupted from the crowd. In an effort of extreme will power I kept my mouth clamped shut and not to join in with tittering that was being emitted from the flock of girls who had come to witness my sky rocket to awesomeness.

Thanks to my amazing talent at procrastinating I had managed to put of jumping into the lake for an extra ten minutes than the average person would have been able to get away with, but sensing a come back I decided against sticking around for the awkward turn this conversation had taken. Because as utterly '_delightful' _as the prospect of listening to guys debating whether I was going to Hogwarts next great whore sounded, I really wasn't in the mood to overhear the eternal argument concerning who had the larger cup size out Melissa and me. So I did the only thing an utterly insane red-head could do and flung myself into the ominous, icy depths of the lake.

I had been in the lake before of course but usually when the temperature wasn't subzero. But this was…this was agony; the icy waves were fire against my skin setting my body into panic overdrive. It was so cold that I half expected to solidify into an ice cube at any moment. I would have preferred to have stayed on the outer circle than spend one more second in this freezing nightmare, hell I would rather be the biggest loner Hogwarts had ever seen if it meant I could be safely situated in the much coveted seat by the fire.

It was only when my lungs began to burn in desperation and black circles began obscuring my vision that realization struck. No one was coming to rescue me, they seriously didn't care. They must have noticed by now that my head hadn't broken the surface and that I was obviously still stuck under the current. My eyelids suddenly weighed several tonnes and it took all the strength I had left crammed in my body to keep them open. It was impossible to know if I was crying or not but sorrow was defiantly overwhelming me. This was it. I was honestly going to drown and my so called friends didn't give a damn. In fact I could imagine Melissa's smug grin right now, one less threat to her throne. They were probably all laughing at me now…maybe it would be better to die…at least I would have to live to hear the taunting. I didn't have the strength anymore to hold my eyelids open and gradually I let the blackness consume me.

I was vaguely aware in my disorientated state that I was no longer underwater. I would have smiled as my lungs rejoiced but I couldn't move a muscle, shock was keeping me stock still. My body was shaking whether in astonishment or simply because I was still freezing cold I would never know nor would I ever care. All that mattered was the fact that I was alive. Relief was replacing the initial shock at alarming rate, by some miracle I was still here, still breathing, still able to live. And then I laughed uncontrollably, relief sending me into an unstoppable euphoria.

Out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders wrenching me upright as if I was a doll. My eyes flew open in alarm and I could just make out the silhouette of my saviour. I couldn't recognize them as anyone from before and with a jolt it hit me...a complete stranger has conquered the icy depths for me, yet my own "friends" didn't give a hoot. More so, I just completely abolished any chance of ever being included in with the popular crowd. I was going to never live this down; I was doomed to be on the "B list" for eternity, known forever as the girl who had been defeated by the lake. The mere thought made me cringe.

"Hey, are you ok?" The stranger murmured gently releasing the firm grip he had on my shoulders. He reached forward and brushed aside the strands of hair that were clinging to my sopping face. Every single emotion I had been repressing up to this moment was let loose, like a bomb exploding. A mix of relief, joy, sadness, shock and fear pumped through my veins. Tears streamed down my face in response to the tidal wave of emotions crashing through me.

To my immense surprise my saviour wrapped his arms around me and in what I guessed was supposed to be a soothing motion. But to me it was mortifying. Not only had I looked like the biggest idiot ever almost drowning in the lake but now he had to witness me blubbering like a freaking two year old. Oh yeah and how I could forget I was practically naked. Joy. But no matter how hard I tried couldn't stop the sobs from escaping and my bodies frantic trembling. So he just kept on holding me, whispering the occasional "It's ok" into my ear and running his hands up and down my back.

Eventually my body decided to co-operate with me and as soon as I was absolutely positive I wasn't going to break down again I pulled away muttering a series off inaudible thankyous. Curiosity was tainting my desire to simply flee in the hope that the stranger would forget about this night. Because I knew I would always regret it if I left now, never knowing who had saved me.

"Who are you?" The words escaped me before I could put a stop to them and I grimaced, it wasn't the first time my mouth had betrayed me.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy" I glanced up in alarm and I could just make out a smirk playing on his lips.

**Oh god, I hated Lily so much in this chapter…so shallow...it makes me cringe. Never fear, this will be the last time EVER she will be portrayed in such a light. **

**Love it? Hate it? Has potential? Don't forget to review 3 **


	2. 2 years on

**In the dark**

**Thankyou to SiriuslyLoopyLupin, Whoopsydaisy, Melora and gingerbelle for your reviews :D**

******

**Chapter 2: 2 years on…**

It was ironic that two years ago I had been close to becoming one of _those girls _when now I was completely at the other end of the scale. If I had been on the "B list" before than god only knows where I stand now on the popularity ladder, the alphabet only has 26 letters for a start. Ever since _that night_ I had become the subject to extensive ridicule_. _It had cost me everything, my friends, my life, the moment I made the idiotic decision to jump into the lake I had gone and got myself a first class ticket to "Loserville". And then just to prove that I hadn't gained an ounce of smartness from my experience I risked everything and befriended Scorpius Malfoy. Well befriending Scorpius had been the intention, but fate of course had something else entirely in store for me. Fate sent me crashing head over heels in love with him. In one of my rare smart moves we decided to keep our friendship (tragically our relationship wasn't anything more) a secret from the entire Hogwarts cohort, because I could imagine only to well how that would go down with my family.

In fifth year I had been fortunate enough to make another friend, Aya Marshalls. She was the sort of girl that if I had still been in Melissa's entourage I would not have been caught dead in a 3 metre radius of. Aya was intent on dyeing her hair a range of crazy colours and experimenting with wicked but totally 'OTT' makeup, I swear she went through at least one eyeliner pencil a week. But ever changing hair aside, she was my best friend.

But to matter how much I loved Aya there was the tiny shallow beast inside of me that longed for my old life back; the life of parties, bitches and boys but Scorpius was persevering with the impossible task of gradually taming that monster. When I was with Melissa I had wanted nothing more than to look exactly like the girls who were left, right and centre from me but with my vibrant red hair, porcelain skin and Aya's alternate style that was mission impossible…

"Lil!?" Aya's voice rang through the buzz of chatter in the classroom, penetrating my not so innocent fantasy of Scorpius and me. I looked up; eyes wide in confusion as she mumbled something inaudible, but her face didn't portray any genuine anger so I relaxed. "Anyways, as I was saying, I wonder when our Transfiguration teacher it's going to arrive…isn't it kind off mysterious that no one has seen them…I mean I thought it was sort of mandatory for them to go to the opening feast but clearly not…" I nodded at the appropriate spots not really listening; unbeknownst to her I was already fully aware of who had acquired the Transfiguration teaching spot I just hadn't yet taken the liberty of enlightening her.

"Yeah it is kinda weird…" I trailed off, hoping she would catch my disinterest and move on. Not likely, because the moment the door opened, every single girl gasped. Our new transfiguration teacher was gorgeous, he had spent hours in front of the mirror trying to make his jet black hair look like he had only spent one minute on it but none the less it looked perfect and his shirt was just tight enough to make the majority of the girls swoon.

Our new transfiguration teacher just happened to be my "cousin" Teddy Lupin. He walked-no strutted in, soaking up the adoring glances like a sponge. When he caught sight of me up the front he grinned and gave a tiny wave, sealing my place as my "Most hated girl in Hogwarts" as several of the girls wrenched there eyes from Teddy to throw me death stares.

"Hello class, as some of you already know…" He paused to take a long glance at me fully aware of that every single girl was simultaneously plotting to murder me "I'm Teddy Lupin and I will be teaching you Transfiguration this year" He continued, smirking at my deadly expression. A small, scrunched up note collided with my head and I looked at Aya who raised her eyebrows expectantly. I opened it up, curious only to roll my eyes at the words below.

_OMG, I think Transfiguration is going to be my new favourite subject…Why didn't you tell me that your totally smoking cousin was going to be teaching it?_

_PS: Does he have a girlfriend ;) _

I sighed, here come the thousand questions.

_Sorry sweetie, but he's taken. And he's a_ _metamorphmagus so I can guarantee he is not naturally that hot. Also, do you realize this is my cousin you are currently lusting over? May I remind you of best friend rule number 2: Never date any relatives of said best friend. _

Her smiled fell a notch but none the less she replied with the same ridiculous enthusiasm.

_So? Who cares if it's not natural, doesn't make him any less drool worthy. And don't start quoting best friend rules with me missy, don't think I'll forget that you withheld this scintillating piece of news from me. _

_PS: Is his girlfriend hot?_

I resisted the urge to laugh. Is his girlfriend hot? What sort of question is that? Victorie Weasley is a legend. She is the pinnacle of beauty and glamour, she is a hero with Melissa and co. Victorie and Teddy ruled the school in there time and went down in history.

_Does part Veela count as hot? _

I scrunched the crumpled paper back up and gently flicked it to her desk, smirking at the disbelief that shot across her face. Not giving up, she bent down and hurriedly scribbled.

_So, speaking of Hogwarts eye candy…How's Mr. Malfoy doing these days?_

Aya was the only one I had confided in about my secret friendship with Scorpius and although I hadn't told her, my "more than friend" feelings for him were blatant enough in the way I went ridiculously red whenever she bought him up.

_He's doing fine. ____ I'm seeing him tonight. _

I didn't like to get to in depth with Aya at the best of times about Scorpius, but sticking to the needs to know facts were crucial especially seeing as it was written down and anyone could stumble upon it. I grabbed the note that had been sneakily placed amongst my books and opened it.

_Ohh, is this another one of your secret, romantic rendezvous ;) _

I sighed longingly…what I wouldn't give to have a romantic evening with Scorpius Malfoy...

_I wish. _

Obviously deciding from my two word reply that our note fetish was over, she ripped the paper into shreds and let them drop to the floor. Aya began to doodle absent minded "Aya Lupin" on her textbook and I reverted back to my daydream…

****The transformation as mentioned, took place in the two years that I** **skipped and it was triggered by Scorpius Malfoy. As you can tell Lily is still a bit superficial but she is a 16 year old girl, so what can you expect? ****

**Also, for those of you anxious to see some LxS action, the next chapter will be pretty much L/S orientated. **

**As always, please review they seriously do motivate the author. **

**xx **


	3. Rendezvous

**In the Dark**

**Chapter 3: Rendezvous **

**:D As promised this chapter is all about Lily and Scorpius –yay-**

**Thankyou again to my reviewers [[: And don't forgot to review this chapter]**

******

The moment I saw sitting in our spot ( by the lake where he first saved me) my heart began to race at a recklessly fast speed but at the same time it relaxed, Scorpius was like the medicine to my love sick heart, my heart needed him to stay beating. The moonlight was bouncing of his messy locks making them glow silver and his pale skin looked ghostly against the obscurity of the night. I quickened my pace; I still hadn't seen his face yet. I didn't care how obsessive my actions were all I wanted right now was to lose myself in the endless depths of his eyes. Finally after several eternities had past I sat down next to him as casually as I possible, desperate not to let on that my life depended on the simple action of being next to him.

"Hey Lil" Scorpius murmured his voice completely in tune with the peaceful harmony of the night. I felt my skin burn at how perfect he looked.

"Hey" I replied, cringing mentally at how wrong my voice sounded. "How was your day?" I cringed again, why was it in the most crucial times of my life that my brain insists on conjuring up the most pathetic of sentences. Life was not fair. _How was your day….seriously? _

"Great really…Great" Scorpius muttered darkly, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"What happened, Scor?" I asked sympathetically as I resumed normal breathing, my brain was capable of mercy….occasionally.

"I met the new transfiguration teacher….and guess what we spent all lesson discussing…" He paused for a moment not giving me long enough to even open my mouth, his voice rising by the second "_The Death Eaters _and all the horrible things they didand he kept throwing me dirty glances as if the fact that they had murdered so many innocent people was _my _fault" I felt a surge of anger towards Teddy, how dare he treat Scorpius, who was the epitome of kind and compassionate, in such a fashion.

"Ok, first of all why on earth were you talking about The War in _Transfiguration _in the first place? And second of all what makes you so sure that Teddy was singling you out?" I loved Teddy, he was like an older brother to me and I couldn't quite bring myself to believe him of stooping so low to get to Scorpius, who's only crime, was being born into the wrong family, which was evidently something he had no control over.

"Because he's a jerk that's why…I get it enough from my peers I don't need teachers starting up as well" A pang of sympathy washed over me and I made a mental note to have a very stern word with my cousin concerning this matter.

"Teddy's a great guy, really" I assured, sincerity lacing my words "Once he realizes that the only thing that makes you a Malfoy is your last time, he'll cut you some slack and if not well I have always found myself particularly _persuasive _when it comes to my older cousin" I regretted my choice of words instantly and the regret was only intensified as Scorpius's features became a mix of disbelief and disgust.

"Dare I ask what these methods are?" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing as a certain memory came flooding back to me. When I was 12 I had walked in on Teddy who was apparently acting on a "dare" dressed up in a hot pink tutu with matching lipstick smeared on his face, a memory that came in very effective when I needed to blackmail him with anything.

"Nothing incest related I assure you" I said, finally trusting myself to speak and not to roll over into a fit of giggles…if only I got a photo.

"Could have fooled me…I wouldn't put cradle snatching past him" Scorpius muttered bitterly.

"Scor, give him a break your family was part of the group that killed his parents, he's going to hold that against you no matter what" I knew reasoning with Scorpius was pointless, but I wanted him to try and look at this from my families point of view.

"Yeah, my parents and my grandparents, but not me…Why should I take the rap for something that my parents did? Just because I happen to have Malfoy attached to my last name doesn't mean I'm going to become a Death Eater and commit myself finishing the works of Voldemort?!" I shrank slightly at the fury in his voice, I know it wasn't directed at me, but I shrank none the less.

"You think you need to tell me that?" I countered, my nerves hammering inside.

Of course not, but…but well you can't possibly imagine what's it like having everyone always giving you second glances wondering whether or not you're a Death Eater yet, or people murmuring behind my back, because I'm a _Malfoy so_ I'm supposed to support what Voldomort did and I'm a _Pureblood _so I have to hate Muggleborns" It was my turn to get angry. How could I not understand? My father was Harry Potter and every other relative in my family had fought in the war. Whenever someone heard the name "Lily Potter" they began to talk about the wonderful things I would go on to do, because I was a Potter, because I was the daughter of the man who had killed the greatest Dark Wizard of all time.

"You think it's any easier for me? I'm Harry Potters freaking daughter, everyone expects me to become an Auror, join the Order and if that's not enough everyone thinks that because my name is Lily Potter and I happen to have red hair I'm the bloody reincarnation of my Grandma…No one looks at _me _all they see is my perfect, wonderful Grandma…" I didn't realize that sadness had crept its way into my tone until I looked up to see Scorpius staring at me, with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"You're right I forgot, I'm sorry… it's impossible to fathom what it's like being treated like someone who died almost half a century ago …So what makes you so sure that Lupin is such a fantastic guy?" Scorpius asked, in a half hearted attempt to change the subject.

"Well…" I paused for a moment "When I was a kid, we were just walking on the streets and some muggle boys stopped and laughed at my hair and then Teddy, in front of Muggles and all changed his hair red to match so I wasn't alone. He could have gotten into so much trouble…it was one of the nicest things anyone's every done for me" I smiled in spite of myself.

"I would have changed my hair red for you except….it's _so…so weasley-ish_" He teased, smirking. I rolled my eyes in his direction but his smirk only became wider.

"Oh shut it you, common fact red heads have the most fun out of any hair colour, why else do you think I was such a rebel in my early years?"

"I wouldn't call jumping into a lake and almost dyeing rebellious, I would be verging more on maybe idiocy…And for the record Lil, I believe the saying is actually Blondes have more fun" Damn him, I thought I had him there. But he clearly had the upper hand, whenever I drank in his gorgeous appearance I couldn't remember what I was about to say and seeing as I couldn't _stop _glancing at him it was impossible to think of any witty retorts.

"It was, but after extensive research at the Blondes that attend Hogwarts I have concluded that the statement is false" I didn't give my brain nearly as much credit as it deserved but I still couldn't trust it completely, my brain was fickle, it had turned on me one to many times in my moments of need.

"Oh and who were your test subjects?" Scorpius asked, his voice was curious but I could just make out traces of mocking.

"One look at Melissa was all I needed; clearly the highlight of her day is looking in the mirror" He nodded in agreement and I did a mental victory dance. It wasn't often that I beat Scorpius in our mindless banter.

"Well…" He ran a hand through his hair, messing it even more "You obviously didn't take into account a certain someone sitting next to you" My heart skipped a beat. He looked so hot with his hair ruffled. It was a major improvement on the Dracula, slicked back style he had been wearing up till the beginning of this year. Of course I would never, ever dream of telling him this.

"Yeah cause the dishevelled 'I just got out of bed look' is totally working for you right now? How many girls have asked you out since you ditched your hair gel?" I knew for a fact that Scorpius had only been asked by two girls so far, which was a pretty puny amount for him. Not that I checked how many girls asked him out or anything…

"Ha! I look sexy no matter how my hair looks" I made a fake gagging noise to stop myself from blurting out an agreement. He looked amazing rain, hail or shine.

"But maybe if you considered running a comb through it once a week than you might actually snag a date for next Hogsmeade trip…" I also knew for a fact that he had no date for the coming trip, a fact that had my insides leaping like frogs on ecstasy. He feigned hurt before a mischievous glint appeared in his eye and before I could stop him he had successfully managed to roughly run his hands through my hair and wreck the hairstyle that I had spent hours doing. I didn't even want to know what state my hair was in now; his hands had felt like mini tornados. I reached inside and grabbed out my comb so I could brush out this mess Scorpius had created. No way was he going to get the vindictive pleasure of seeing me look like I had just spent the last year of my life standing in the centre of a typhoon.

"Ok you win, give me the comb" Scorpius said, sighing in defeat as I handed him the comb. But instead of brushing it through his hair he snapped in it half and threw the pieces onto the ground.

"What did you that for!?" I demanded, plummeting down from my victory high.

"Well seeing as we were on the topic of dates for Hogsmeade I decided I would help you out in that department, because as far as I heard your schedule was empty for the 12th" I could feel a smile forcing its way onto my lips, so somehow Scorpius knew that I had no plans for that trip either. The thought made me feel slightly less stalker-ish and weird before realization struck that he probably made an accurate assumption that because I was such a sad, pathetic loner that no one would want to ask me out. The smile fell from my face as quickly as it had arrived.

"Please enlighten me on how ruining my hairstyle and making me look I have been hit by an electrocution charm, is possibly helping me?" I small part of me was curious to see his logic but the majority of my body was still hung up on self pity.

"Well according to _my _research on the males of Hogwarts, it has been clear that 90% of guys go for a girl who are _easy_ so I figured seeing as your hair looks like you have just had a quickie" He sniggered, mocking my words from before "Guys will be more inclined to go out with you" He finished with a triumphant look on his face. As if his logic wasn't the most ridiculous and somewhat insulting thing I had ever heard.

"Well thank you for all you wonderful help, but I think I'll be leaving now…" Those words were easier said than done. I had never dreamed of shortening my time with Scorpius by my own free will. I slowly got to my feet and did the impossible. I began to leave Scorpius by the lake.

"Aww c'mon Lil, you know I was only kidding right…"… He grabbed my hand to hold me in place and my heart soared "Ok…Oh Mighty Lily how can I make it up to your Highness" I couldn't breathe properly. Scorpius Malfoy was holding my hand.

"Tell me I am the most amazing most gorgeous Witch you have ever met" I was impressed with how calm I sounded, considering that the most amazing guy in the entire world was still _holding my hand_.

"Miss Potter, I have put in ample amounts of time in ensuring that I keep a positive image and I'm afraid that lying just doesn't fit into it" I knew he was joking, but the words still stung and I wrenched my hand out of his and continued to stalk off. I felt a lump appear in my throat, I had wanted him to say those words so badly, even if he wouldn't mean them…

"Fine well you and your image can go bother someone else" I snapped, shuddering as my voice cracked.

"Jeez, where is your sense of humour today…" He sighed melodramatic "You, Lily Luna Potter are the most amazing and gorgeous Witch I have ever laid eyes on" It was pathetic. It was stupid but a huge grin planted itself on my face and I was eternally grateful for the darkness so Scorpius could not see me.

"Ok Malfoy, that's enough torture for tonight you can go repent now I really do need to go" It was true, now I thought about it. I had heaps of potions to get done before tomorrow and as much as I hated cutting my time short with Scorpius, I did have other priorities. Like actually passing my NEWTS next year.

"Repent?" He scoffed

"Well we wouldn't Jesus unleashing his wrath upon you, unless of course you weren't lying…" I couldn't keep out the hopeful edge that laced my tone but I knew it was no use. There was no way Scorpius Malfoy would ever think of me in that way.

"Good night _Potter_" He said laughing, bursting that thought bubble and successfully shattering any hope I had off my love ever being requited.

I looked at my watch after his and my face contorted, it was almost midnight. I pulled out the map that James had lent me under the pretence that I was up to major mischief, he of course had no idea that the "major mischief" I had planned was actually sneaking out with his mortal enemy. Once the route back to the Gryffindor Common room was empty I hurried along, wincing as my feet clattered noisily along the stone, it was almost as if my body wanted me to be caught and get a detention. When I creaked open my Dormitory door I was surprised to see that Aya was still awake and it wasn't until I noticed her amused expression that I realised what my hair must look like to her.

"What on earth have you been up to?" She asked, predictably raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing" I muttered, crawling under the covers despite the fact that I was still fully dressed. I didn't even bother to keep the disappointment out of my tone.

**

**So, what do you think of Mr Malfoy…?**

**Hehe as always, don't forgot to leave a review ******


End file.
